This invention relates to a novel amebic glycoconjugate that is recognized by an Entamoeba histolyica specific monoclonal antibody.
The protozoan pathogen Entamoeba histolytica is a major cause of debilitating illness and death worldwide, infecting more than 500,000,000 people, and causing an estimated 50,000,000 cases of diarrhea, and 50,000 deaths yearly [Walsh in Amebiasis, Human Infection by Entamoeba histolytica, ed. Ravdin, J. I., John Wiley & Sons, Inc. New York, NY, pp. 93-105 (1988).
The ability of the protozoan parasite Entamoeba histolytica to adhere to target cells appears to be a critical component for pathogenesis. Studies of axenically cultured E. histolytica interacting with mammalian cell lines have shown that target cells in direct contact with trophozoites show extensive blebbing, morphologic changes, and trypan blue uptake, while neighboring cells not in direct contact remain intact [1]. The importance of adhesion in the pathogenesis of E. histolytica disease emphasizes the need for isolating surface molecules that may play a role in this critical function.